mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jimcloud
Hi, welcome to Heroespedia! Thanks for your edit to the Urgash page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dubiel (Talk) 14:32, 12 August 2009 Response Hey Jimcloud, sure, I'll see what I can do about that badly-positioned ad. I'm still getting to grips with things so it might take some time. If you figure out how to fix it before I do, feel free to make the change. If the monsters are quite different I have no problem if they get their own page each. For instance, Wyvern (H3) and Wyvern (H5). However, if the monster is the exact same graphically and functionally, just in a different game, better to group it in one article - i.e. Titans. --Dubiel 17:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Proposal Hello. I have seen that you were working on Heroes Of Might And Magic Wiki. What I am asking is can you come back to edit? We are looking for editors, and, fortunately enough, you are still active on Wikia AND you played Might & Magic games. Can you give us assitance? We would certainly appreciate it. Energy X ∞ 15:26, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I don't mind working some on pages. I can do most anything, but I am better with spelling, grammar, filling out information, that sort of thing. I have Heroes of Might and Magics II through VI. Point me in a direction I can help. Jimcloud (talk) 15:47, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Ah, glad that you decided to help us! Well, about the image categories, I was planning on doing that later, when we have more editors around. ::The template that you could use is Template:CreatureStats. There is also the Template:CreatureStats2 that is only for Heroes IV and I am planning to make a third one only for Might & Magic: Heroes VI. ::Also, we don't have much pages. Since Might & Magic: Heroes VI is the latest, are you able to make the Heroes VI campaign scenario pages? In any case, welcome back! Energy X ∞ 18:05, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Scenario pages are somewhat worrisome. To be honest, I'm not all that great with plot. That said, I'll take a look and see what I can do. So, then, the template for Heroes III is... not in use? You seem to have a lot of them floating around, actually. I'll use CreatureStats, though, thanks for answering. And thanks. If I had known you guys needed help so badly, I would have come sooner, but when I was last here some years ago, you guys looked like you were doing just fine. Jimcloud (talk) 18:08, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :::EDIT:Um.. actually.. would you be so kind as to point me to the scenario page? Navigation is a little bit more difficult on this Wiki than I'm used to at the Final Fantasy Wiki ;; 18:13, January 29, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Here is the navigation I made. When making a page, you need to insert that as well. Also, here is an example of how the page should look. Lastly, inserting the infobox is vital - you can have a look here. If you have any troubles about this, you can report them to me. Oh, and for the creature infoboxes - not sure why so many different infoboxes were made. I can only assume it was for more attraction? Energy X ∞ 20:14, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :All right, I'll see if I can't get started on that once I finish my Heroes III enemies binge I've started on. 20:17, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT:creatures, creatures binge. Curse you, terminology trigger finger, you have failed me once again. 20:23, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Scenario Well, I fixed that template. It should be much more clarified. As for the scenario page, I am quite amazed. I have done some minor tings, but overall, it couldn't be better. *is dazzled* Energy X ∞ 17:47, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Template:CreatureStats3. Honestly, the template lacks more icons. However, they can be added later, so for now, we'll have to be satisfied with what we have (unfortunately). Energy X ∞ 19:16, January 30, 2013 (UTC) The only thing left is an icon for gold for cost section. After that, it is good enough to be used. Energy X ∞ 19:40, January 30, 2013 (UTC) The template used the original image size, so it has been reduced to 150px. It should be fine now. The images with }} must have been my mistake. And for Tier, it was what I thought - Tier: Core/Elite/Champion (Unless there is another word?). Energy X ∞ 13:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Opinion I was planning to make the headshot images of campaign only heroes, but I'd like to hear from others first. What do you think? Energy X ∞ 19:04, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm? I'm not entirely certain what you mean by that. Like, which game? headshot images of their renders? portraits? 19:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :: Well, I was thinking of H5, H6 and Dark Messiah (although I haven't played Dark Messiah). Here's a sample. Energy X ∞ 19:38, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Ahhh, I see. Makes sense to me. Are they different than the renders in the background screen of H6? Because I could just grab those wholesale where I can. 19:40, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sure, go ahead. Energy X ∞ 19:46, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::All right, here's one I cribbed up spur of the moment, as an example. I might be able to get both tears and blood images of the lot of them as well, but it'd require me to A.) have them available for me to use and B.) take the time to take each person down the path of blood and tears, which would probably take a little while. So I dunno if that'll be my first priority, exactly. 20:05, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Well, I think that should be optional - when you simply don't want to do the scenarios (for example), you can do that instead, for a while. Energy X ∞ 20:11, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Regarding images Thank you for the tip, but I prefer using images that I've taken myself, or that are already on the site. I want to avoid stepping on anyone's toes, and adding credits to the images will break the flow of the page. But again, thank you for the tip. Things Hey, I think it is time to make you an admin; you have proven yourself a lot (plus the fact you are one on Final Fantasy Wiki). You'll have to make a request, however, similar to mine. And as you can see, I made a new background style. So, do you think this new look will attract new members? Energy X ∞ 14:51, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :Well, all right. Also, looking at the Oasis skin, yeah, that looks pretty neat -- Sylvan faction of H5, right? As for new members, I don't know how much it will help, unfortunately :\ by and large, I think the best thing to attract new editors will be raw content -- especially since we're already first in google searches for "might and magic wiki" and "heroes of might and magic wiki". Another nice thing would be to manage to get a spotlight, but that will require a looooot of deleted pages ;; not that I mind helping with that. Have you already made a list of the pages that have been made that are going to be deleted? Including some of the pages that have been deleted already? I would recommend doing so, personally (especially before I do/do not get admin rights. I've been told that I can be quite... dedicated when I pursue tasks.) 16:33, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :: Well, I thought that it when someone visits, they will turn away for some reason I cannot think of. The list is not specified, but I have arranged Somarinoa that the pages with less than 300 bytes, with no content (except stub template or categories) are to be deleted. Energy X ∞ 16:39, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I suspect the reason is probably our lack of content -- near-total lack in the case of some games, particularly Heroes II and many of the Might and Magic games. I know that when I see a Wiki with very little content, I start looking for either A.) another wiki or B.) an off-site information database. This is probably what's happening. 16:43, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :::: Yeah, you are right, so let's get back to editing then. Energy X ∞ 16:46, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Infobox images Hm, not sure why you insert the image of resources into the infobox. If it is for better looks, I suppose I could insert it into the template... Energy X ∞ 11:02, February 20, 2013 (UTC)